


Just One Night

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy's eighteen now and she knows what she wants.<br/>Cross posted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

The trouble all started on her eighteenth birthday, if Dean was forced to name a day in specific. After letting the kids off by themselves he would pop in on occasion. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Garth, but some things just needed to be done in person. That and okay, yeah, Krissy was a little spitfire and he wanted to help train her. She took to fighting like a duck on water and lore, while not her strongest suit, was also tackled pretty damned easily.

Five months they spent in somewhat close quarters. Occasionally he’d leave Sam behind to watch the others and take her out on a small hunt with him. She was a fucking badass with a silver knife, but he already knew that.

Anyway, back to the trouble. On her eighteenth birthday he and Sam threw her a party with her friends. If the under twenty-one crowd had a few drinks, no one was really saying much. Not like he could, having his first beer before he was ten. So the night wound down and he and Krissy were the ones left cleaning up. That was fine, no trouble there. Well, until Krissy gave him another kiss on the cheek, followed up by a touch to his lower back. Oh boy. Oh no, not… dammit.

He and Sam had to leave the next day (which she of course knew) but within two weeks he came back and was determined to have a talk with her. Stupid. Fucking. Decision. They went to her room because that was literally the only area they could have any semblance of privacy. Aiden had been eyeing Dean like he was the scum of the Earth and normally he’d want to put the little punk in his place. But with the most disturbing wet dream of his life still fresh in his mind he was actually inclined to agree.

That was when it happened. She  _pounced_  on him faster than any bloodthirsty vamp or werewolf he’d every encountered. His head knocked into the wall hard and it was all he could do to keep from sinking to the floor with her in his lap. He put his hands under her thighs, trying to rationalize that it was as good a place as any to grab to throw her off before squeezing roughly and doing just that.

The springs of her mattress creaked in distress and that did not fucking help one bit. “We can’t.” They were the first words out of his mouth once he’d untangled their tongues.

She was already stripping out of her overshirt, though. “Why not? I’m eighteen. No one has to know." Dean groaned and backed away as she advanced, brown eyes turning darker as she eyed him like meat.

“This is never gonna happen.” He gestured between the two of them but was already having doubts when he ran into her dresser. Quick as anything she grabbed the front of his belt and had it undone, his hands barely able to catch up with hers before she shoved one down the front of his underwear. “No, we can’t, you’re—”

“Not a kid and I know what I want.” She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw. “Just one night, Dean.”

He shoved her back roughly, breathing heavily as he looked at her. She was standing there, proud and defiant and it just did  _things_  to him that it really shouldn’t have. Fuck it. One night, that was it, she was legal and he was already probably going back to Hell anyway. Might as well have a good reason to be there. He surged forward and picked her up by the ass, falling onto the bed with her beneath him. The skin of her neck was soft and pale, reminding him again of just how young she was as he kissed and licked it.

“One night, that’s it.” She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist. A soft gasp parted her lips as she pushed into him and felt him push back. He sat up to his knees and yanked his shirts off in quick succession, kneeling between her spread legs for a moment of pause to give her one last chance to change her mind.

“Holy shit.” She sat up and ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, licking and biting the scar flecked skin. He growled and shoved her back down, kissing her hard as he followed. Dean’s fingers worked their way under her tank top, pushing it up until she got the idea and took it off completely. His mind blanked when he realized she hadn’t been wearing a bra, smooth unblemished skin completely bare before him.

Her stomach was smooth and tender, caving under the tiniest hint of pressure. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him to one side, mouth over a nipple and he had to smile at a girl who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it. Wrapping his lips around the supple flesh and sucking was way easier than it should have been. The dirty old man feeling should have been amped up enough to make him call the whole thing off and just leave, but he kept going until she was whimpering pitifully and pushing him to the next one.

Meanwhile he worked her jeans open, wriggling his hand inside until his fingers hit soft curls and slick lips. She keened and spread her legs wider, drawing them up his sides. He laughed and let go of her nipple, kissing her ear and jaw as he worked a finger inside of her. “Oh fuck.”

“Mm, that’s what you get with experience, sweetheart.” The heel of his hand rubbed her clit while his middle finger fucked into her. “Fuck you’re wet.” A slight clench of her walls had him clenching his jaw. “Fucking tight, too.”

Her turn to laugh. “That’s what you get with youth, sweetheart.”

A wicked smirk pulled his lips as he raised up to look at her face. “Is that right?”

“Shut up.” Krissy yanked him back down into a kiss, moaning into his mouth and biting him as he kept going. Her muscles were trembling already and Dean groaned at her sensitivity. Either she’d foregone masturbation in preparation of this, or she didn’t have a lot of sex. Both thoughts made his dick harder.

When she came he had to angle his head to keep their mouths together, he soft cry muffled under his lips. If she screamed everyone would come upstairs with weapons and this was the last thing he needed her armed maybe boyfriend to see. He stilled his hand and broke the kiss, staring at her flushed face, slight sheen of sweat over her brow as she breathed deeply.

He pulled his hand out of her jeans and panties and sat up, getting ready to leave her be and maybe jack off in the shower. Or he would have if her legs hadn’t closed around him like a hand around his throat. “I’m not done with you yet, I said one night, not one orgasm.”

He really hated to admit how much he admired her drive and just how much of a turn on her demanding tone was. A soft nod made her loosen her hold enough for him to get her completely undressed. With everything exposed he had to take a moment to spread her open and look at her clit and the pink skin slick from just getting off and being worked up.

His tongue peaked out to wet his lips as his thumb grazed her clit, rolling over it gently. She huffed and nudged him with her left foot. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

A low chuckle shook his chest as he popped the button open on his fly and undid the zipper and slid everything off in one go. His cock stood straight out as he repositioned himself over her. Her eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

He looked down, wondering if he suddenly got some obvious infection that only just now showed up. “What?”

“Big.” And if that wasn’t the creepiest ego boost he’d ever had, he didn’t know what was.

He allowed a smug grin. “Still want it?”

Her legs slid up until they were almost under his arms. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

He hummed softly and kissed her, taking himself in one hand as he pushed in. Immediately her hands were on his back, nails digging into his shoulders. His hand moved to her thigh, groping shamelessly down to her ass. The other arm he used to support himself, wrapping his fingers in her dark brown hair as he began thrusting. The kiss broke, both of them staring wide-eyed at each other. She was so fucking slick and tight that it was everything he could do not to lose it and flip her over and make her scream his name.

Soft little moans left her lips. “Dean…” It was so shaky, so fucking real and it made him shudder as he wrapped both arms around her and sped up. “Harder.” He obliged quickly, burying his face in the crook of her neck so he could just focus on the sensations. She dug her nails in and like spurs in a horse it made him buck roughly, hips rolling faster and faster.

She reached down and grabbed his ass, trying her best to yank him in with every thrust. The growl that came out of him was something he’d only ever heard from monsters he was ganking, fucking primal and dark and it only made her grab on harder. He lifted his head and yanked her hand back from his ass, shoving it between their bodies. “Touch yourself.”

He could tell the moment she did, the way her eyes fluttered and she tightened around him, soft whine coming out of her mouth while her back arched and her throat was bared. Two more hard thrusts inside and he came, too.

It wouldn’t occur to him until almost twenty minutes later that they forgot a condom. Which of course made her point out the birth control pack on her dresser and kept him from having a coronary.

When morning came he was almost surprised to find himself still in her bed, her soft little body wrapped up in his arms. He sighed and tried to pretend that last night felt like a mistake. He wasn’t really convincing himself with it. As he climbed out she woke up, turning to him while he dressed. The sun splashed across her breasts, bringing the hickeys he’d left at three in the morning to his attention. He pulled his boxers on and kissed her gently when she stood, fully naked and uncaring to grab his soft cock beneath the fabric.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. “Uh-uh, just one night, remember?”

She smiled softly and sat back down. “Right.” Once he was fully clothed and reaching for door the spoke again. “I think that was a good way to lose my virginity, what about you?”

He whipped around so fast he thought he might throw his back out. “What?” It was a low hiss, slight panicked edge. He’d done what now?

“You might want to get going, Dean. Y’know, before the rest of the house wakes up and sees you coming out of my room just after dawn.” She crossed her legs and gave a shit-eating grin, so fucking proud of herself.

Dean swore under his breath and stomped out of her room, trying not to slam the door. Unbe-fucking-lievable.


End file.
